Glass fiber reinforced thermoplastic polyolefin compounds for injection molding have been developed in the automotive industry for automotive and aerospace interior applications. These materials may be characterized by desirable haptic, sound dampening with a high stiffness and scratch resistance properties and may comprise interior trim components and external parts.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,441,094 discloses impact resistant polyolefin compositions comprising two polymer fractions with different melt flow rate values and a rubbery phase formed by an elastomeric copolymer of ethylene. The polyolefin composition disclosed therein exhibit processability, mechanical and optical properties for injection molding parts. EP Pat. Docs. EP2121829, EP2092004 and EP2092015 disclose high melt flow polypropylene polymers blended with other thermoplastic, olefin elastomers or plastomers and glass fiber fillers for improved processability and mechanical properties.
The automotive industry imposes increasingly stringent requirements for thermoplastic parts. It would be desirable to develop new composite materials for molded articles that retain or improve the advantages of known blends, notably impact/stiffness balance, without a deterioration of their processability and shrinkage. It is highly desirable to obtain formulation with low densities and reduced weights.